


You Make Me Feel Good

by TVD_Queen



Category: Captain America: CIvil War (2016), Spider-Man: Homcoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Choking, Cum Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Falling In Love, Lactation, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVD_Queen/pseuds/TVD_Queen
Summary: The recent events that happened with the accords and Bucky have left both Steve and Tony very hurt. They love each other but they need some space. Tony finds comfort in being with Peter. Tony finds himself catching feelings for the teenage boy. What happens when Steve comes back?The story begins two months after the fight in Siberia between Tony, Steve, and Bucky and about a month since Tony received the phone and letter from Steve and he rescued the rest of the avengers from prison.





	1. Chapter 1

Tony was doing his best to cope with all the recent events happening in his life. He missed the team, the only person left being Vision. He also missed Steve. Very very badly. He was so hurt that Steve chose Bucky over him and lied to him about knowing about his parents death. 

He often spent time with Peter who had ended up getting quite close too. Peter easily helped him take his mind off of things. Peter was just an extremely nice kid to be around and he and Tony just naturally had a good time with each other because of their shared interest of technology.

Peter was currently at Tony's house helping him work on new adjustments to his Iron Man suit. They worked for hours and it eventually became late.

"Okay kid," Tony said placing a hand on Peter's shoulder, "I think it's time to call it a night."

"Okay Mr. Stark" Peter replied with a smile.Tony looked at his watch.

"It's kind of late kid, do you want to crash here tonight."

"Uh, I don't know Mr. Stark- I mean I'd love to but my aunt-"

"Just call her and give me the phone." Tony said stopping Peter mid sentence.

"Uh, okay sir" Peter said getting his phone out and calling his aunt, passing the phone to Tony once it started to ring.

A minute or two later of small talk Tony asked the May the question he really called for and she agreed that it would be to late to come home and that it was fine for him to stay over Tony's. Tony handed the phone back to Peter when the said their goodbyes and hung up.

"That wasn't so hard was it" Tony said flashing a smile at the boy.

"No, I guess it wasn't." Tony said with a small laugh and a shrug.

"You over think things too much Peter, we need to work on that, but for now I'll take you to the room you'll be sleeping in."

Tony led the way through his mansion and opened the door to one of the many guest bedrooms.

"Here is where you'll be sleeping for tonight, and any other night you want to stay."

"This is awesome Mr. Stark, thanks again for letting me stay." Peter said as Tony walked to the door.

"No worries kid" Tony replied before closing the door behind him.

Peter spread his arms out and flopped back onto the big bed when a thought struck his mind. He didn't have any clothes to sleep in. 

'Maybe Mr. Stark has something I can sleep in, it wouldn't hurt to ask.' Peter thought to himself as he got off the bed and walked through the mansion to Tony's bedroom.

He opened the door to see Tony on his bed jerking himself off with a dildo shoved up his ass.

Tony immediately stopped his actions and looked at the door where Peter  
stood with a shocked face. Peter turned around as soon as his brain processed the sight in front off him.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Stark, I was just wondering if you had anything I could wear to sleep in"

Tony walked got off of his bed and walked over to Peter.

"Why don't you try sleeping naked" Tony said running his thumb over the boy's cheek.

Peter but his lip as he felt himself slowly become hard.

"Mr. Stark" Peter involuntarily moaned, becoming embarrassed and putting his head down when he realized what he just did.

Tony closed his bedroom door and grabbed the boys arm, pulling him over to his bed.

The billionaire roughly forces Peter's clothes off and says "Do you know what you do to me kid, being around you gets me so horny."

Tony roughly forces the boy to his knees and grabs his chin.

"You want me Peter, don't you. You want me just as much as I want you."

"Yes" Peter says in a broken moan, "I want you so bad, please do whatever you want with me" He begs looking up at Tony.

Tony crouches down in front of Peter and says "Have you ever deep throated a cock before"

"No sir"

"I didn't think so. I guess today is the day you take your first cock down your throat kid," Tony said as he stood back up.

Peter nodded slowly and looked at Tony's big cock. It was really big and this was his first time.

"Don't worry kid, I'll guide you" Tony reassured after seeing the worried look on Peter's face.

"Open wide"

Peter opened his mouth and Tony shoved his cock inside.

"That's it kid, open that ducking throat for me," the billionaire said throwing his head back when he felt himself go all the way in the back of Peter's throat.

Tony continued to fuck his throat for a good five minutes, only letting the boy up for necessary breaths.

"You're really good at this kid but I want fuck that pretty little ass of yours," Tony said smacking Peter's ass.

"Please I want to feel you in me Mr. Stark, I've fantasized about this for so long and now it's actually happening."

"Get on the bed, on all fours, slut"

"Yes sir" Peter replied immediately, doing as he was told.

Tony got on with him a picked up the toy that he was using on himself earlier. He spread the boy's ass apart and spit on his hole. Tony pushed the toy inside Peter's virgin hole, preparing him for his big cock.

"Oh my gosh, sir" Peter moaned loudly.

Tony fucked the toy in and out the boy slowly, helping him get used to it.

"How does it feel Peter?

"Sooo good sir!"

"Do you think you're ready for my cock?"

Peter nodded and bit his lip and closed his eyes when he felt the dildo slowly being pulled out of his hole. 

Tony grabbed Peter's hips and slowly pushed himself into himself, groaning when he was all the way in.

"Fuck, you're so tight!"

All Peter did was whimper in reply. Tony continued to fuck into him slowly until Peter was used to it, picking up the pace when he was.

"Oh Mr. stark, this feels so good, I'm cumming sir," Peter moaned out loudly.

Tony wrapped his hand around the teenagers dick and began to jerk him off as he continued to fuck into him.  
The boy soon released himself all over Tony's bed. It took another five minutes for Tony to reach his climax, pulling out and blowing his load all over Peter's face.

"You did so well Peter" Tony said, slapping Peter's face and rubbing the cum all over him.

"I hope you're not too tired though because I'd like to fuck your tight little cunt some more" Tony said before he proceeded to do just that for the rest of the night taking Peter roughly, over and over in different positions.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter woke up the next morning extremely sore. He found himself being held tightly by the billionaire who was still sleeping. He was happy that Tony was holding him. He hoped that this was a sign of last night being more than just a fuck. 

He feelings for the genius only got stronger and stronger every time he spent time with him and he's wanted the events of last night to happen for quite a while now, that's why he was so willing to submit himself to Tony so easily.

Peter smirked to himself when he felt Tony's hard cock against his extremely sore ass. He decided to wake Tony up in the best way possible. The boy released himself from Tony's hold and pulled the cover off him.

He kissed his way down the genius' chest and stomach until he reached his cock. He took it in his mouth and moved his head up and down, watching Tony as he began to slowly wake up.

Tony sucked in a big breath, rubbing his eyes and let out a groan. He ran his hands through Peter's hair, tugging on it as he began to fuck into the boys mouth.

Tony continued to fuck the boy's mouth until he was about to cum.

"Fuck" Tony moaned as he came down the boy's throat.

Peter swallowed the cum and smiled at Tony.

"You're such a good boy Peter, that was an amazing way to wake up," Tony said, kissing Peter between every word.

"Mr. Stark, all I want to do is please and impress you, not only as spider man but also like this" Peter said quietly with a small smile.

The genius couldn't seem to come up with a response. It was easy to see that Peter was in love with him and Tony was beginning to feel the same.

Tony just looked him in the eyes for a few moments and grabbed his face and kissed him. Peter kissed back happily, intertwining his hands with Tony's.

"I love you, Peter" Tony said breathlessly after pulling away.

"I love you too, Mr. Stark" Peter replied before pulling Tony back into the kiss.

Peter pushed Tony down and laid straddled him as they kissed. After a few minutes of kissing Tony was the one to break it off.

"Slow down kid, You're body's not use to all this stimulation, I think you could use a nice break from sex. Why don't we get some breakfast" Tony said caressing Peter's cheek.

"B-Breakfast, yeah. Sounds good sir."

Tony and Peter both got in the shower and got dressed and went downstairs.

Peter cooked some pancakes and eggs for them while Tony watched smiling at the boy. They talked and ate.

"You're a really good cook Peter, I gather aunt may is the reason why" Tony said with a laugh.

"Yeah" Peter replied laughing.

Once they finished their food, Tony and Peter cuddled on the couch and watched a few movies on Tony's huge flatscreen with a couple of make out sessions in between.

"Well Peter as much as I'd like to keep you here, I think I should take you back home before Aunt May starts to worry," Tony said after they finished the 3rd movie.

Peter frowned and nodded, laying his head on Tony's shoulder. Tony sighed and frowned before kissing the boys head.

Tony and Peter walked to the billionaires car garage. They got in Tony's orange Audi and they drove to Peter's house in queens.

"Do you want me to take you up," Tony asked after pulling into a parking space at Peter's apartment building.

"No it's fine" Peter said quietly with a sigh.

Tony kissed him and said "Call me later."

Peter nodded, kissing Tony once more before getting out the car. Tony watched him walk into the building before pulling out of the parking space and driving back to his house.

Tony rested his arm against the window and held his head as he drove. After he dropped Peter off he just couldn't seem to stop thinking about Steve for some reason. The last few words that were written on the letter that Steve had sent him kept replaying in his head.

'If you ever need us, if you ever need me. I'll be there.'

As soon as Tony got home he begun to look for the phone that Steve sent with the letter. Tony sat on his bed called Steve when he found it.

"Tony" Steve said in tone that was quiet, surprised, and happy all at the same time.

"Steve, I need you."

"I promised you I'd be there as soon as you asked, I'm coming."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got my ticket to see Spider-Man Homecoming, so excited!

About a month later...

Peter and Tony hadn't seen each other because Tony convinced him that it was best to focus on school for the little bit of the school year he had left. School was now over and he wanted to see Tony terribly.

During the first two weeks after their little one night stand they'd often talked on the phone and often checked up on each other but the past two weeks he noticed that Tony was very distant which made kind of upset but he was to scared to say anything and to make matters worse he hasn't been feeling very well for the past week.

He threw up a few times and often felt very nauseous. He got headaches and got tired easily.

It was the middle of the day and Peter was currently in his bed rubbing his stomach after throwing up for the second time that day. He was glad his aunt wasn't there and was on a trip with her friends because she always worried to much when it came to stuff like this.

He tried to call Tony for the third time that day but he didn't get an answer. He sighed as he began to think of why Tony was being like this. His head began pounding from all the thinking he was doing.

Peter covered his face with his hands and let out a groan. He attempted to push himself out of bed to get a pain reliever but he begun to feel nauseous again.

"Ugh, not again" he said quietly to himself. He sat there until he felt well enough to stand. 

Peter got a bottle of water and took a pill.

'Maybe I should go for a walk and get some fresh air,' Peter thought to himself. 

He grabbed his key to the apartment before leaving.

The teenager zipped up his hoodie as he walked out of the building. He put his hands in his pocket as he started to walk. He decided to go to a drug store around the corner to get some snacks.

When he got in the store he walked down multiple isles gathering all the snacks he wanted. As he walked up towards the register he eyed some pregnancy tests and his heart stopped.

Peter stood on the same spot for about a minute trying to gather himself. He walked closer to the tests, thinking to himself 'what if I'm pregnant, oh my god.'

He looked down at his stomach then grabbed two tests, throwing them in the basket. When he got to the register and emptied everything out of the basket, the cashier looked at him funny when they saw the pregnancy tests but didn't say anything.

Peter payed for the stuff and walked out the store going straight back home to take the tests.

As soon as he got back home he dropped the bags before taking the test out of the bag and running straight to the bathroom.

He took the test out of the box not bothering to read the instructions, the steps being pretty familiar to him. 

Peter came out the bathroom after peeing on the sticks and went to his bedroom. His heart raced as he waited for the results. It seemed like it took forever the the five minute timer he had set on his phone.

'Oh my god, they're both positive'

"This can't be happening" Peter said as he dropped the tests on the floor, laying back on the bed and tugging at his hair.

The boy took a few deep breaths before sitting up again. He tried to call Tony but of course no answer. He finally accepted that Tony was avoiding him and he wanted to know why and he had this extremely important piece of information to tell him.

Peter decided to just go to the billionaires house since he wasn't answering any of his phone calls.

He took the train to a location close to Tony's house and walked the rest of the way to Tony's house. Once he reached the gate he hoped that Friday would allow him through. 

Sure enough he was on the list of people that Friday was allowed to let in without getting Tony's permission first.

"Good evening Mr. Parker, Mr. Stark is in his bedroom but he's- uh, quite busy at the moment," said Tony's Irish computer assistant as the gates opened for the boy to enter.

"Okay Thanks, Friday" Peter said walking through and going inside.

When Friday said Tony was "busy" he thought she meant working on the suit or something business related but when he opened the genius' bedroom door he saw what she really meant by "busy".

The man was riding Steve roughly like it was the last time that he'd ever be able to do so.

Peter's heart broke as he stood and watched, not being able to move. Tony was the first to notice Peter standing there when Steve pulled his hair and yanked his head back.

"Peter!"

Tony stopped his movements and pushed himself off of Steve's cock. Steve opened his eyes and sat up and covered himself.

Tony got off of his bed not bothering to cover up and ran over to the boy grabbing his arm.

"Peter I'm so sor-"

"Don't touch me" Peter said while pulling his arm away, his tone and movement not being filled with anger but with hurt.

"This is why you've been avoiding me, because he's back. I get it now. I was just a distraction, wasn't I," tears began falling at of his eyes as he said this.

"No Peter, you weren't just a distraction, I promise my feelings for you are genuine."

"Tony, you slept with him? What is going on" Steve said getting up and walking over to the two.

Tony sighed.

"I care for you two very much, and I don't want to lose neither one of you. Peter like I said you were never a distraction but more of a remedy for the sad emotions I got when ever I thought of Steve. Being with you made everything go away, your the most amazing kid I've ever met. That day I dropped you off though I just couldn't shake the thought of him and I wanted him so badly. I called him and asked him to come home and that's why I told you that b.s about not wanting to see you again until you finish school because you needed to focus. I thought if you two didn't find out about each other that I wouldn't lose you guys and Peter I'm so sorry for avoiding you for the past few weeks, I hope you forgive me for all this, I really do, which is why I'll give you all the time you need to-"

"I-I'm pregnant, Mr. Stark" Peter interrupted quietly as another tear fell.

 

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you Enjoyed! Please leave Comments and Kudos!


End file.
